


Good Thing I'm So Awful

by GretchenSinister



Series: My Top 10 Blacksand Kinkmeme Fics [7]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, M/M, Multi, Sandy is a shapeshifter, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22889380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Assuming that Sandy also gives dreams to both children and adults, well…Let’s just say that he knows what everyone’s secret fantasy is.Can we have a 5+1 where Sandy gives each of his fellow Guardians (North, Bunnymund, Tooth and Jack) and Pitch their sexual fantasy in a wet dream and one time someone did that for him.Something with whips, maybe?On a siden note: Guardian meetings must be pretty awkward for him, poor guy."In which Sandy is actually super casual about sex dreams because, well, this really isn’t anything new. (What’s new would be someone asking him about his.)Everyone/Sandy is vague and one by one.
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund/Sanderson Mansnoozie, Jack Frost/Sanderson Mansnoozie, Nicholas St. North/Sanderson Mansnoozie, Pitch Black/Sanderson Mansnoozie, Sanderson Mansnoozie/Toothiana
Series: My Top 10 Blacksand Kinkmeme Fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654639
Kudos: 50
Collections: Blacksand Short Fics, RotG Polyamory Fics





	Good Thing I'm So Awful

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 9/29/2014.

_The woman is a bauble in North’s hands, her small, plump, form like a jeweled statue among the many pillows of his bed. He apologizes for how rough the sheets must be against her skin; he promises he will make her a finer bed, give him but a moment; she tells him he can improve the bed very well without leaving it. He will warm her much better than the blankets, no matter how fine they could be. And North bows before her until he can make himself worthy of the golden crown of her legs…_  
  
In the middle of the next Guardian meeting, North falls silent midsentence as he realizes why the woman’s face had looked so familiar, now appearing in a slightly different form under a question mark he can’t answer in front of the others.  
  
“Sandy, I am sorry,” North begins when he lingers after the others have gone, but Sandy hasn’t been waiting for an apology. Sandy shakes his head and pats North’s arm. _It happens. Hard to convince someone with your power with only dreamforms._ He smiles in that way that never gives anything away. _Besides, I’d say you were pretty dedicated to making sure I enjoyed it._  
  


* * *

  
  
_Tooth bites the bared throat before her, harder than before, and again the man beneath her does not laugh, does not offer comment on the way her name and duties and desires interact. Instead he sighs; he sighs but he does not try to hold her, does not try to capture her in an embrace. Instead he spreads his arms out on the silk sheets, as if Tooth will know better what to do with these long limbs than he does—and, of course, she will. She slides down on him and he makes no move, waiting for her to begin, and dizzying warmth rushes through her as a drop of golden blood wells at his throat…_  
  
When Tooth recognizes that same shade of gold threading across the sky the next time she’s out on duty, she has no idea what to do. Something must be said, or so it seems.   
  
Nothing is said, however, for when she flies near to Sandy’s cloud, he gives her a wave, a wink, and a peek at an improbably familiar hickey on his neck. She nearly falls out of the sky, which isn’t nearly as funny as she sees Sandy thinks it is. Quite ruffled, she returns to her route, deciding to let Sandy open the conversation if he must.  
  


* * *

  
  
_Bunny’s not sure what to make of it. The wide, beautiful field, all the scents of spring so strong they almost shimmer visibly over the grass and flowers—and then he forgets to try to figure it out at all, as he catches one scent he’d know anywhere: one of his own kind, ready to find a mate. He hopes she’s looking for one, because now he certainly is. He bounds down the trail until he crests a ridge and sees her, her fur so golden it seems to glimmer with the light of stars. She holds his gaze just long enough to let him know what she’s about, and then dashes away. The run is long and joyous, but when she lets him catch her, neither of them are tired, and she doesn’t mind him being strange and patient, running his hands all through her fur as if he hasn’t felt the like in aeons…_  
  
“Look,” says Bunny to Sandy. “I figure you’re the kind of being who never does what he doesn’t want to do. So, strange as it may be, I want to say thanks. And that’s all I have to say, but if you have to say more, I’ll listen.”  
  
_Were you okay when you woke up?_  
  
“Soon enough,” Bunny says, looking away and shrugging.  
  


* * *

  
  
_”Show off for me,” a voice says. “I want to see you,” says another. “You look fine now, but I bet you could look finer,” says a third. An expectant silence, a kiss on Jack’s cheek. “Yes, go on,” a final voice adds silkily. They murmur in approval as he accepts their challenge, lavishing attention on two fingers while his other hand trails down his bare chest…  
  
By the end, none of them can keep their hands off him either…_  
  
“So, uh, Sandy, can I ask you a question?” Jack asks, thanking all his lucky stars that he’s managed to run into Sandy while they’re still approaching the Pole and away from the others.  
  
Sandy smiles, and shows Jack a few signs while tapping his own temple. _Don’t worry. Only I know._  
  
“Oh, well…good! I think. And you’re not going to tell anyone else?”  
  
_I haven’t told anything else,_ Sandy signs, his smile going into a full grin as he sees Jack comprehend what he’s saying.  
  


* * *

  
  
_Bound and gagged, Pitch’s chest heaves as Sandy places gentle, loving kisses along his neck and shoulders, as Sandy soothingly rubs his sides and works the knots out of his back. Every touch of his on Pitch’s body is worshipful; every touch whispers, you are silver being polished, not base lead, while the bindings allow Pitch to feel free not to struggle, not to fight.  
  
I want to kiss you on the mouth, Sandy signs, tracing a spiral on Pitch’s chest. He dissolves the gag to hear Pitch’s answer.  
  
“I’d only bite you,” Pitch answers, and Sandy nods. He replaces the gag and continues the spiral in a curling zig-zag down Pitch’s stomach.  
  
This is Pitch’s dream, after all, no matter how many times it’s been dreamed or what enjoyment they both take from it, Sandy thinks, stroking Pitch’s long thighs as he takes his cock into his mouth…_  
  
“All right. If he never gives me a straight answer, I guess there’s really only one thing to do,” Pitch says, pacing back and forth. One of his nightmares whinnies. “No!” Pitch replies. “I’m not going to kill him again! I have something…different…planned. And it’ll settle if he knows what his dreamsand’s been doing in my mind once and for all! And if he doesn’t, I suppose I will actually die of embarrassment after explaining, if he doesn’t kill me first.”  
  


* * *

  
  
_Pitch finds Sandy wandering in a ruined castle, looking puzzled at how swiftly the sun sets and how thickly the shadows gather. Pitch knows that’s his influence, and he’s not sure whether to be proud that he can influence even Sandy’s dream or disappointed that he can’t enter it unnoticed. He decides not to think at all and steps out from an alcove into Sandy’s path.  
  
We’ve got to stop meeting like this, Sandy signs, as soon as the fireworks above his head have calmed down.  
  
“Aha! So we have been meeting!” Pitch exclaims. “Wait. Then that means…look, Sandy, it’s not always exactly _you _is it? But you’ve always been you for me, and…I’ve been quite ridiculous. And you!” Pitch blushes as he sees that Sandy has no intention of doing so. “I never! I mean, I have, and so have you, apparently…”  
  
Sandy waves Pitch on, encouraging him to get to the point.  
  
“I…” Pitch falters as he realizes dying from embarrassment actually had been plan A all along. “I suppose then…I haven’t been fair at all. And I…” he looks to the landscape for answers, but finds only that the sun has stopped halfway through setting. “I can’t just know,” he says.   
  
Sandy nods, waiting for him to go on.   
  
“Fine! I’ll ask, then.” He kneels down in front of Sandy. “Would you like some…kisses?”  
  
Pitch just manages not to get bowled over by Sandy tackling him, and he just manages to decipher Sandy’s signs: Yes, an awful lot of them!  
  
“Well,” Pitch says, trying not to be overwhelmed by the feeling of holding Sandy and not pretending he’s been forced into the contact, “good thing I’m so awful.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Tags from Tumblr:
> 
> #a surprising amount of het#but Sandy's a nonbinary shapeshifter anyway so


End file.
